MrCuernos Peliagudos
by ena-black
Summary: -Nunca he conocido a ningún animal tan inteligente como tú, Mr. Cuernos Peliagudos.- Dijo Lily acariciando la cabeza del ciervo cariñosamente.- ni nadie que sepa escucharme tan bien, grandullón. Y así Lily le abre su corazón a su amigo el señor Ciervo.L/J


**Confesiones a un ciervo.**

Lily no daba crédito a sus ojos. ¿Es que nunca iban a parar? Un brote de furia surgía dentro de su pecho y estaba a punto de explotar. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esa sensación, su reacción siempre que veía como ELLOS se salían con la suya. Ahí estaban, tan radiantes como siempre, rodeados de admiradores, chicos más jóvenes que aspiraban a ser como ellos cuando llegasen a séptimo, chicas que suspiraban por sus maravillosas sonrisas, su aspecto de modelo de kalvin Klein, ¡qué daría cualquiera tan solo por poder entrar en su campo de visión! Cualquiera menos ella, claro. A Lily le sacaban de quicio. Ahí estaban, como de quien posee inmunidad diplomática se tratase, James Potter y Sirius Black ambos montados en sus respectivas escobas de última generación en el medio de uno de los pasilllos de Hogwarts, alzando sus varitas y haciendo levitar a dos alumnos de Slythering por debajo de ellos, moviéndolos de un lado a otro mientras se caía al suelo todo lo que Severus Snape y Dalton Zabini, los dos afortunados Slythering, tenían en los bolsillos.

-POTTER, BLACK!!- Chilló Lily dominada por la rabia.- ¿Quiénes os creéis que sois para montar este numerito en medio de los pasillos? Bajadles ahora mismo!!

Los dos aludidos se miraron como si los que Lilyy acababa de sugerir fuese una especie de chiste.

-Vamos Evans, ¿por qué no te quitas ese palo de escoba que se te ha metido por detrás y te ríes un poco como el resto?- le dijo James Potter burlonamente. Lily encolerizó más aún si cabe. ¿Quién era él para hablarle de ese modo?

-Si por "el resto" te refieres a un puñado de críos de segundo y a tu club personal de fans lobotomizadas, creo que preferiría tirarme de la torre de astronomía.- Ni siquiera entendía por qué se molestaba en contestarle.- Ahora bajadles. YA!!

-Venga , Evans, ¿no ves que les estamos haciendo un favor?- dijo Black- A Snivielius se le había olvidado lavarse el pelo ,con una pequeña sacudida pude que se le caiga un poco de toda la roña que ha estado acumulando durante la última década.

-Bajadles!!-volvió a ordenar Lily, consciente de que no le iban a hacer ningún caso- Ahora. Tengo autoridad para sacaros puntos, aunque seáis de mi casa.

-vale.- dijo James- Como siempre, sus deseos son órdenes para mi, mi damisela.

-de hecho, era una orden…- comenzó a decir Lily, pero Potter le sonrió de una forma retorcida y de pronto…

PLAF!!! Snape y Zabini estaban en el suelo, habían caído de morros estrepitosamente. Todos se reían, pero empezaron a evacuar la zona sabiendo que la diversión acababa de terminar.

Sirius y Potter se bajaron de sus escobas. Lily no quería ver más, ahora empezarían un ridículo duelo con los Slythering, y ella sabía que nada de lo que dijese o hiciese iba a cambiar nada. Se sentía enfadada consigo misma por dejar que dos imbéciles la hiciesen sentir una inútil.

Al menos James Potter había dejado de una vez por todas de pedirle citas en los precisos momentos en los que ella preferiría lincharle y cortarle en pedacitos tan minúsculos que nunca nadie encontrase restos de ese cuerpo TAN deseado por las mujeres y esa arrogante cara de en sueño.

Esa tarde no fue capaz de concentrarse en los deberes, ni tampoco después le prestó mucha atención a su amiga Joane, cuando le contaba una historia sobre algo que le había pasado en clase de pociones. Lily estaba en otro mundo. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se disculpó ante Joane y Katie, diciendo que necesitaba aire fresco. Se ofrecieron a acompañarla, pero Lily se negó, quería dar un paseo y pensar.

Se abrigó con una vieja chaqueta de lana que usaba para estudiar en invierno y salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts para ver el atardecer. Eso era tranquilizante, y no había ningún James Potter que pudiese estropearle ese momento.

Se sentó en la orilla del lago, sobre una roca. Cerró los ojos, evitando pensar en eso en lo que siempre pensaba cuando estaba sola, quería alejar desesperadamente esa imagen de su cabeza. Ella era más fuerte que eso, ella valía más que eso, ella no se dejaba cautivar por esa sonrisa ni esos ojos penetrantes. No era una de esas chicas ilusas que creían que él se fijaría en ellas y que cualquier día aparecería con un ramo de rosas cantando bajo su balcón. Ella sabía cómo era él en realidad, un arrogante, un presumido que pensaba que su presencia valía para llenar un estadio de Quidditch de alaridos de admiración y suspiros de amor. Ella sabía que él se creía una especie de Dios reencarnado, un adonis al que las mujeres amaban y los hombres envidiaban. Sabía que además se creía un ser dotado de una inteligencia singular que puede hacer de su capa un sayo por donde quiera que vaya.

Pero lo peor es que ella sabía que todo eso era cierto.

Pero, ¿y qué? A ella no le afectaba nada de eso porque estaba muy por encima de tanta estupidez.

Sin embargo había vuelto a pensar en él. Otra vez. Se enfadó consigo misma y cerró los ojos fuertemente, agarrando las rodillas con los brazos y escondiendo la cabeza entre ellos.

-Mierda… soy una imbécil.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, ya era de noche. Pero no quería volver, se estaba bien esa noche de principios de septiembre, el olor a naturaleza la reconfortaba. Alzo la vista y lo que vió casi le cause un infarto cardiáco.

-JODER!!- exclamó al ver a un colosal ciervo a pocos metros de ella. Su corazón le empezó a latir a cien por hora, con esa pedazo de cornamenta le podía hacer carne picada en cualquier momento. Buscó la varita para defenderse por si el animal embestía contra ella. Iba a echar a correr cuando el animal hizo un gesto que la desconcertó. Se inclinó sobre su pata izquierda haciendo una especie de reverencia. Lily lo observó atónita. Estuvo un rato sin moverse viendo como el ciervo tampoco parecía dispuesto a acabar con su vida. Lentamente bajó la varita.

-¿Eres bueno, verdad?- le dijo Lily al ciervo, casi sonriendo una vez que hubo recuperado su ritmo normal de pulsaciones después del susto. El ciervo se acercó un poco más a ella.

Sintiéndose un poco kamikaze, Lily extendió su brazo para tocarle el hocico. Era suave. En aquel momento se sintió ebria de la emoción. Nunca antes había visto un ciervo, y este era precioso, y no quería matarla, lo cual era un puntazo. El ciervo se tumbó al lado de Lily.

-Vaya… - suspiró Lily feliz- Así que vas a hacerme compañía. Me parece bien.

Miró un rato al ciervo y empezó a acariciarle el lomo. Se sentía a gusto habiéndose ganado la confianza del animal tan fácilmente. Pero pronto se hizo demasiado tarde y a Lily le entró el sueño. Se levantó de su sitio cuidadosamente. Por aluna razón no quería despedirse del ciervo.

-mmm … me voy dentro ahora, es tarde… Pero… mañana volveré… y bueno… -lily sacudió la cabeza, ¿le estaba hablando a un ciervo?- Creo que me he vuelto loca. Bueno, señor Ciervo. Un placer conocerle. Espero verle próximamente.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta, sin acabar de comprender muy bien en qué momento se le dio por pensar que un ciervo la entendía.

Pero a la tarde siguiente, Lily volvió al lago exactamente al mismo lugar.

Se sentó y empezó a buscar al ciervo con la vista. Nada. Ojalá apareciese… Miró a su alrededor. Asegurándose de que nadie la veía o la oía, comenzó a llamar a su amigo animal.

-Señor Ciervo- le llamo casi susurrando, mirando entre la espesura del bosque prohibido que estaba a poca distancia de ella. Siéndose como una completa idiota le volvió a llamar- Venga, señor Ciervo…

Y apareció. Saliendo de entre los árboles ahí estaba. Lily sonrió.

-me alegro de que hayas venido, señor Ciervo.

El animal se acercó a ella y se dejó acariciar otra vez. Lily, renunciando completamente al poco juicio que le quedaba sin perder, comenzó a hablarle al ciervo.

-señor Ciervo, creo que debería ponerte un nombre decente, "señor ciervo" no me acaba de convencer. Pero no quiero que seas una mascota ni nada por el estilo. No por nada, sino porque las tres únicas mascotas que tuve eran unos peces de colores exóticos llamados Jorgito, Juanito y Jaimito. Los tres acabaron flotando inertes en el agua de la pecera, así que llegué a la conclusión de que tengo muy poco tacto con las mascotas. Pero tú no eres mi mascota, serás mi amigo, el señor Ciervo. Me pensaré un nombre mejor en otro momento.

A parte de la sensación de estar volviéndose completamente loca, no le disgustaba hablarle al señor Ciervo.

-Tengo la sensación de que me entiendes cuando hablo, debes ser un animal muy inteligente. ¿Sabes? Te acabo de conocer y no perteneces a mi misma especie, pero me resulta más fácil hablarte a ti que a ciertos capullos pretenciosos con los que llevo conviviendo durante años, de mi especie, por desgracia para la humanidad.. ¿Pero qué sabrás tu de eso?- dijo Lily riéndose de sí misma mientras acariciaba al animal- No conoces a ese pretencioso arrogante, inmaduro, egoísta… ególatra de James Potter y sus amigos: Sirius Todopoderoso rey de las nenas Black, o Remus nunca he roto un plato pero soy condenadamente sexy Lupin, o Peter… bueno, Peter es solo Peter. Pero ¿sabes? Él es el peor de todos. Él sabe que sus ojos son capaces de derretir a cualquier chica con una mirada, que no hay nadie mejor al quidditch que él, que todo se la da bien, sabe que le cae bien a todo el mundo y que hasta los profesores le consideran gracioso. Él lo sabe, lo sabe, y no lo disimula, se cree omnipotente. Me saca de quicio completamente. Me gustaría bajarle de la escoba, darle un bofetón y gritarle ¡EL MUNDO NO GIRA A TU ALREDEDOR, CAPULLO! , so memo integral, no eres el principio y fin de todas las cosas, no monopolizas los pensamientos de todos los seres humanos… y sobretodo gritarle que NO monopoliza mis pensamientos…

Lily había empezado a gesticular con los brazos y a levantar el tono de su voz, alterada. Miró al ciervo que parecía como si estuviese haciendo un gesto de incredulidad con la cara.

-Siempre que le hablo, le grito.- empezó Lily otra vez más calmada- Nunca he podido hablar como una persona normal con él. Una vez sí, en tercero.- Lily se rió recordándolo- Pero tampoco duró mucho la conversación. Yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, nunca se lo dije a nadie, así que señor Ciervo, tienes la exclusiva. Yo me moría por sus huesos, como todo ese ganado de chicas unineuronales que le persigue dónde quiera que vaya. Yo tan hábil como siempre le había tirado encima un frasco de jugo de jengibre en clase pociones. Como una torpe boba fui a limpiárselo de la túnica con un trapo balbuceando cuanto lo sentía. Él se había reído y le había quitado importancia, limpiándose el mismo. Claro que es lo que cualquier persona hubiese hecho, pero naturalmente, a mi me pareció que él era TAAAN considerado…- Lily sacudió la cabeza- Que boba. No tardé en desengañarme y ver lo prepotente que es en realidad.

El ciervo apoyó entonces la cabeza en su regazo, a Lily no le importó. Siguió callada un rato hasta que volvió a ser demasiado tarde y se tuvo que ir a descansar al castillo.

Pero al siguiente día volvió, pero esta vez el ciervo llegó antes. ¿la estaba esperando? Lily no se lo podía creer.

-Nunca he conocido a ningún animal tan inteligente como tú, Mr. Cuernos Peliagudos.- Dijo Lily acariciando la cabeza del ciervo cariñosamente.- ni nadie que sepa escucharme tan bien, grandullón.

Pronto volvió a estar hablando sola con el animal, sus amigas ya habían notado que ahora se dedicaba a escabullirse por las noches, pensaban como era natural que tenía algún noviete secreto y que se fugaba para hacer cositas de adultos con él. Lily no se esforzó demasiado en negarlo, prefería que pensasen eso a decirles que en realidad iba a hablar con su amigo el ciervo del lago.

-Así que ahora le grito… Hoy mismo le grité por dejar que una cola de chicas le diese por turno un beso en la mejilla mientras él se sentaba como un rey en la sala común. Me pareció increíble… cuando pensaba que ya lo había visto todo ¡zas!, una demostración de cuan patético se comporta el género femenino cuando se le pone delante un buen culo y una sonrisa de cuento de hadas. Al parecer había perdido una especie de apuesta con sus amigos y tuvo que hacerlo y ver como efectivamente, si se hizo una cola, fundamentalmente compuesta por niñas de quinto para abajo. Pero ridículo en cualquier caso. ¿por qué me molesta esto tanto, Mr. Cuernos Peliagudos?... no entiendo por qué todo lo que hace ese estúpido arrogante me afecta tanto, consiguiendo que me enfade conmigo misma.

Silencio. Mr. Cuernos Peliagudos escuchaba atentamente. A Lily le daba pie a seguir confesándole esos pensamientos oscuros que hasta ese momento no había admitido ante nadie, ni siquiera ante ella misma.

-No quiero gritarle…- confesó llevándose las manos a la cabeza exhausta- Quiero que desaparezca todo el mundo y que solo quede él, ¡quiero preguntarle quién es en realidad! Quiero que en lugar de pedirme absurdas citas alardeándose delante de sus amigos, me diga: "olvida estos años en los que he sido un estúpido, quiero que sepas que en realidad soy capaz de hacerte reír, no solo de hacerte gritar"… que me diga que quiere conocerme.

-Pero NOOOOOO!!- exclamó Lily- Él se limita a pasearse por los pasillos adorando su propio reflejo en los cristales.

La siguiente noche el ciervo también apareció antes. Ella se tumbó apoyando la cabeza en su lomo. No dijo nada durante un buen rato. Suspiró un par de veces, y gruñó otras cuantas. Finalmente habló.

-Hoy le escuché hablar con su amigo Sirius Black.- empezó- Parecía muy preocupado por algo, tenía que ver con Remus Lupin, aunque no me enteré de mucho, estaban a dos mesas de distancia de mí y yo se suponía que estaba estudiando. Se preocupaba mucho por su amigo. Estaba alterado, como si temiese por su salud o algo así, no sabría decirlo.- Lily hizo un prolongada pausa y después exhaló aire profundamente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego dijo- Me miró.- Otra pausa.- Dios, me miró, y no como si yo fuese su chiste favorito, estaba serio y parecía querer decirme algo… o eso me pareció a mí, claro. Se me pasaron por la cabeza dos mil maneras de insultarle a voz en grito como siempre hago cuando tengo que tratar con él, pero yo tampoco dije nada. Al final fui yo quien no pudo sostener más tiempo la mirada, así que recogí mis cosas y salí de la biblioteca en una especie de trance sin volverle a mirar.

El ciervo respiraba tranquilamente, Lily no le veía ya que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su lomo. Así que se dio la vuelta, sentándose en frente de él para mirarle.

-Te voy a hacer la mayor confesión de todas.- le dijo Lily.- Soy una completa inexperta en lo que a relaciones se refiere, ni uno de los escasos intentos de una relación que he tenido hasta ahora me ha salido del derecho. Pero aún así, se lo que es el amor. Lo sé, porque lo he visto. Pero lo peor de todo es que lo he sentido. Y es… HORRIBLE. Impredecible, incontrolable, imperecedero… inaguantable, inimaginable, y se confunde en ocasiones con esa rabia parecida al odio más absoluto. Y Merlín me escuche, yo estoy enamorada de James Potter. Mr. Cuernos Peliagudos, yo quiero a James Potter. Le quiero, le quiero, le quiero. Le quiero con cada latido que da mi corazón, es un dolor que no me cabe en el pecho y que hace que me enfade por la imposibilidad de que pueda ser mío. Por eso le grito, porque preferiría odiarle de verdad, lo preferiría mil veces antes que esta angustia, esta sensación de vacío.

Yo… yo le he querido siempre, desde que era una niña recién llegada a Hogwarts y se sentó a mi lado tras ser seleccionado para Griffindor como yo. Intenté olvidarle, Mr. Cuernos Peliagudos, lo intenté de veras, me hice una armadura de orgullo y le planté cara, y le rechacé siempre que me invitaba a salir tan seguro de sí mismo. Pero si de verdad me quisiese, si no fuese un juego, yo iría con él hasta el fin del mundo. Porque sé que en algún lugar debajo de esa faceta de prepotente, está una persona que vale la pena. Le quiero tanto que soy peor que todas esas estúpidas que sueñan con él, soy mucho peor, porque yo estoy condenada a quererle aunque no se lo merezca, aunque yo sea consciente de la realidad.

Lily terminó ese discurso con los ojos abiertos y los brazos extendidos, jadeando. Después se acomodó al lado del ciervo. Y cerró los ojos.

-Mr. Cuernos Peliagudos, acabas de ser testigo de un acontecimiento único en la historia, la exclusiva es tuya. Y agradezco más que nunca que tengas cuatro patas.

Y Lily se quedó dormida, sobre la espalda de su amigo animal.

El frio de la madrugada la despertó haciendo que se estremeciese. No quería abrir los ojos. Recordaba que se había apoyado en Mr. Cuernos Peliagudos antes de perder la consciencia, aún estaba apoyada. Extendió la mano para tocar el lomo del animal, pero tocó algo muy diferente. Ropa. Ropa que se arrugaba bajo sus manos. Abrió los ojos y se levantó bruscamente. Cuando vio sobre quién se había quedado dormida casi muere en el momento.

-POTERRR!!!!!!!- chilló aturdida. El aludido se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado donde ella había estado durmiendo. Tras un bostezo, se dedicó a mirar sonriendo a Lily. Ella esta hiperventilando. No daba crédito a sus ojos.- Tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Mr… el ciervo? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?... yo… no recuerdo que tú… Joder, mierda, estoy soñando…

Lily se pellizcó la piel debajo de su manga pero nada cambió. James Potter seguía delante de sus narices y con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

-Debería contarte un pequeño secreto, Lily Evans. Después de todo lo que me has contado estos últimos días, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.- Lily no entendía nada, ¿Qué le había contado estos últimos días?

-No sé de qué me hablas..

-Verás, te vas a escandalizar y puede que hasta me mates después de esto, te creo capaz.- Empezó James.-Soy un animago. Un animago ilegal de hecho. A veces me convierto en un grandote, pero encantadoramente tierno, ciervo.

Lily estaba a punto del colapso nervioso. No podía ser cierto. Su amigo el ciervo. No era posible. No, dios no la odiaba tanto como esto.

-Mientes.-era más un deseo que una acusación.

-Puedes llamarme Mr. Cuernos Peliagudos.- dijo James levantándose y extendiendo su mano, riéndose al ver la cara de espanto de Lily.

-pero tú… Tú has escuchado todo…-Lily quería que un rayo la partiese y la enterrase para siempre. Murió en la más absoluta humillación que se puede surfir.- Eras... ¡un ciervo!!! No eras humano… Yo… oh dios!

-¿Sigues manteniendo todo lo que me dijiste ayer?- preguntó James sujetándola por los hombros, sin dejar de sonreír. Su sonrisa hipnotizó a Lily por un momento, pero se tuvo q esconder detrás de sus manos, dándose cuenta de que debería estar como un semáforo en ese momento.

-Deberías haberme hecho una señal, algo… yo no me puedo creer que esto esté pasando…

James amplió su sonrisa y acarició la mejilla de Lily.

-Decirte algo e impedir que me dijeras todas esas cosas tan bonitas…- Se acercó a Lily sujetando su cabeza con sus propias manos, cogiendo una de las manos de Lily entre las suyas. Le dio un beso en la frente.- Eres tonta. Deberías habérmelo hecho saber antes, la de espectáculos que me hubiese ahorrado si supiese que yo ya había llamado tú atención. Todo lo que he hecho desde que hablamos esa vez en la clase de pociones de tercero, ha sido para que tú te fijases en mí. Cada paso que he dado ha sido para estar más cerca de ti.

Lily no cabía en sí. Había pasado de quererse hundir en la miseria, a estar a punto de morir de felicidad.

-Te quiero Lily Evans.- dijo antes de besar la mano de Lily.- Olvida estos años en los que he sido un estúpido. Yo puedo y quiero hacerte reír, no solo hacerte gritar. Quiero conocerte mejor que nadie y que tú me conozcas.

Lily asintió con la cabeza. Y James la besó. Lentamente su boca se fue acomodando a la suya, sintiendo cada momento del beso, haciendo que ese momento que tanto había estado esperando valiese todos esos años de espera.

Cuando se separaron, Lily dejó escapar una risa de felicidad.

-No está mal, Mr. Cuernos Peliagudos.

-De todos los nombres ridículos que se te podían haber ocurrido…

-Anda, calla y bésame.

Es mi primera historia, así que si os ha gustado, dadme vuestra opinión, y si no, también para animarme a desmostraros que puedo hacerlo mejor.

así que venga! dale a ese precioso botón de review y hazme una persona feliz!

elena


End file.
